Fireflies
by angstkitten
Summary: Ryu has liked Lyserg a long time, but so has Tamao. Both know and are reluctant to make a move before their friend. Both strive for attention and wait for Lyserg to decide. When he realizes they’ve grown impatient, he has to choose. But the decision isn’t
1. Chapter 1

Ryu has liked Lyserg a long time, but so has Tamao. Both know and are reluctant to make a move before their friend. Both strive for attention and wait for Lyserg to decide. When he realizes they've grown impatient, he has to choose. But the decision isn't what any one was expecting. RxHH, YxA, and HxP included. This is my first RLT fic, so be kind. I've just fallen in love with them! This is rated for the pairing and maybe some swearing, and because if I do a sequel, that's what it will be, for sex. Warning: this is a three-way fic! I may have a sex scene, I don't know yet.

Shaman King and crew-- NOT MINE!

Here's some Japanese I used this chapter:

Sankyuu-- Thank you

Douitashimashite-- You're welcome

Aishiteru-- I love you

Nani-- what

Oni-chan-- big brother

**

* * *

**

1

RYU

I was sitting on the front porch of the onsen, watching the sun set slowly on the horizon. In my hand I held a small flower, plain and beautiful with simple white pedals and a lush green stem. The inn was quiet, a rare, but not inconceivable, event. Dinner had ended awhile before and, it being a summer Saturday night, the couples in the building had gone out.

Yoh, Anna, Pirika, Hao, Ren, and HoroHoro were at a movie and would be out late, leaving Tamao, Lyserg, and I alone for the evening. I knew Lyserg was bathing, and Tamao was still cleaning. I sighed, seeing pink meld into gold on the sky.

Tamao came out a moment later, saying she was finished. I smiled at her, and together we watched the sun roll beneath the Earth, leaving us for a few hours. But it would return.

Tamao smiled up at me. "Oh, I love watching the sun go down, don't you?" she asked. I nodded, listening to the crickets starting their song.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I murmured, setting down the flower.

"Yes." Her eyes closed, taking in the sound. Her strawberry hair fell over her face and I brushed it aside. She looked again, feeling my hand. We both laughed slightly, and I drew back my hand. We watched the night grow until Lyserg walked out.

"Hey," he whispered. Tamao and I looked at him, a loving sparkle reflected in our eyes.

"Hello, Lyserg-sama," Tamao murmured.

Lyserg smiled. "That isn't necessary, Tamao," he said. "'Lyserg' is fine, really."

Tamao nodded. "Of course, Lyserg-sama!" He sighed and walked over, standing a little bit away from us. He smiled at us.

"Did you see the sunset?" he asked. We both nodded.

"Yes, Lyserg, we did," I said. "It was very lovely." After a long silence, Tamao's head began to dip. She jerked up and rubbed her eyes, then stretched while yawning.

"Oh, I need to go to bed," she murmured, turning to go. "Good night Lyserg-sama, Ryu-sama."

"Goodnight, Tamao," we answered. Shortly after, I excused myself, heading for the baths. I saw Tamao asleep against a wall down the hall, and so took her to her room. We spoke quietly for a few moments before she drifted off again.

"Ryu-sama, I love him so much," she muttered.

"I know," I answered, fluffing her pillow gently.

"His emerald hair and glass eyes… I wonder what his lips feel like." I nodded. We'd had this conversation several times before.

"So do I. Like most lips, I suppose; sometimes wet, others dry. Maybe soft or rough."

"No… I think it's silk," she said. I looked at her curiously. Usually she nodded in agreement; it must have been the sleep talking. I tucked her in and instinctively kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, my little rival," I said. She smiled and snuggled into her blankets.

"Sankyuu, Ryu-sama," she whispered.

"Douitashimashite, Tamao," I answered, walking out the room.

"Aishiteru," she muttered, so quiet I almost didn't hear her. I smiled again.

"You too, Tamao. Goodnight." I continued to the baths and saw that Lyserg had come in to bed. I sighed, smiling, and reached the spring. I soaked for a little while after washing, then jerked awake when I heard Hao and Ren's angry voices arguing on their way back into the onsen. I quickly slipped into my pajamas and made my way to my bedroom. Yoh saw me as Anna quieted the bickering boys with a legendary slap.

"What are you still doing up?" Yoh asked me softly.

"I fell asleep in the bath," I answered, slightly embarrassed. Yoh merely smiled, and everyone dispersed to their own rooms.

The next morning I got up and went to the kitchen. I started coffee and began gathering breakfast ingredients. As the coffee finished, Tamao came out and sat at the table sleepily. I handed her a mug of coffee, and she smiled at me.

"Good morning, Ryu-sama," she said through a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," I said, rubbing my neck, which was stiff.

She sipped her coffee, and then looked at me, her eyebrows pushed together. "What's wrong? Does your neck hurt?"

"A…a little," I said. "I fell asleep in the water for an hour or so."

"Oh." She dug through her pockets and pressed something into my hand. "Here. That should help."

"Thank you, Tamao," I said, looking at the pills. I swallowed them with some coffee and tried to start breakfast, but my neck was really bothering me. Tamao told me to sit down, and she gently massaged my sore muscles.

"Is this better?" she asked.

"M-hm…" I grunted. She smiled behind me.

"That's good." After a few minutes, she stopped, finishing her coffee and going off to clean the mess dragged in behind the others on their return. I made breakfast, and Anna was the first to come in demanding food. I gave it to her, along with a glass of orange juice. The morning wore on, and the other inhabitants went about their daily activities.

Tamao came into the kitchen an hour after HoroHoro had left, the last to do so. I dished up breakfast for her and I, and we sat, talking quietly. We could hear the other boys playing DDR in the other room, while Anna was out with Pirika.

"So, Tamao, what are you doing today to get his attention?" I asked. Most people would be secretive and mischievous about what they were doing to take away the person someone else liked, but we enjoyed each other's company and weren't about to let this pull us apart. Besides, it was nice to have someone to complain about Lyserg not noticing, or bounce ideas off of.

"Well, I don't know yet. I always leave a little something for him when I clean his room, but I don't think he realizes it," she sighed. "What about you, Ryu-sama?"

"I gave him a slightly bigger helping at breakfast, as always, but he didn't notice. Honestly, I'm just trying to keep the meat that is on him where it is. The way HoroHoro and Yoh eat, anyone could starve." She nodded, smiling amusedly. We liked making each other smile; it was easier than getting Lyserg to see our feelings.

"Have you gotten him a birthday gift?" Tamao asked. I shook my head.

"No, I need to get away and go to town one of these days."

"What if we went tomorrow?" she asked. "I still need to get something, too."

"Sure. That sounds perfect," I said, clearing away the dishes. She left to clean the house and I did the dishes. A little while later I went to see what the other five boys were doing. The DDR was still going, and Ren was looking tired.

"Three…in a…row…" he panted.

"Yeah, well…you're looking a little…tired, Ren-kun," HoroHoro said, falling down.

"Shut…up…" Ren tried to growl. "I…still beat…you."

"Well," Hao said, looking at Lyserg. "Let's see if you can beat our green haired friend here."

"Nani!" Lyserg squealed. "No, Hao, I don't want--!" But Hao shoved him onto the game pad and Ren started the song again. Lyserg was embarrassed, his face burning a bright red. It was rather cute, really, and I was sorry that Tamao was missing it.

"Oh come on, Lyserg-kun!" Hao taunted. "I've seen you dance! You can do better than that!" This was true. I'd seen him dance, though Hao was bluffing, and he was pretty good. He just wasn't ready. After another phrase of screw-ups, Lyserg dug his heels into the competition. Every step, every note, he nailed. His timing was impeccable; the only question left was if it was enough to beat Ren. Ren was gasping for breath as his feet moved to the beat, but Lyserg was flawlessly and flowingly dancing his way through the song. The blush of embarrassment went away, but was replaced by a reddening face because of the physical motions.

When the song ended, Ren fell down. "I…can't go…any more…" he choked out. Lyserg stood, only breathing slightly hard, watching the scores run up. HoroHoro helped Ren up, then smirked.

"I don't think you need to worry, Ren-kun," he snickered. Ren looked up at the screen. Lyserg had won by nearly one-hundred points.

"A…a hundred…points…?" he gasped. He held up a shaking hand, and pointed feebly at Lyserg. "CHEATER!" Then he passed out in HoroHoro's arms.

Hao jumped up, running over to the abandoned pad. "My turn!" he shouted, hitting the button to start the next song. This time Lyserg was ready from the start. He only made two mistakes in the entire song, and when Hao realized how well he was doing, he began stumbling over his feet, trying to watch Lyserg.

"Oni-chan!" Yoh shouted. "PAY ATTENTION!" Hao looked back at his own side of the screen, and tried to catch up. But it was impossible. I smirked when Hao lost by four-hundred points. He sat down, scowling at the game and Yoh stepped up.

The game started, and Yoh did his best. Lyserg was completely into it now, and I smiled. He was having fun. Tamao came in as Yoh sat back down, beaten by about seventy points. She sat on my lap, though really it was more of between my legs, because my lap is too big for her, and HoroHoro played. Lyserg seemed a little bit off, though I'd seen him play for over an hour without messing up too badly.

Tamao leaned against me, and HoroHoro got his but kicked. He sat down sulkily, and Lyserg looked at Hao. "Who's up?" he asked. Hao glanced around.

"Tamao-chan," he said. Her face flushed.

"Oh, no, Hao-sama!" she cried, hiding her face behind her hands. "Please don't make me!"

"Tamao, it's just a game," Yoh said. "It'll be fun!"

"Besides," Hao said, "I wanna see some shake in that booty!" HoroHoro glared at him.

"Don't think I won't tell my sister you said that!"

"What?" Hao asked. "It's not like I kissed her or something. I'm trying to be supportive!" Tamao looked at me, then Lyserg. Our eyes met again, and I nudged her forward. She saw the words in my face and smiled.

"Okay, Ryu-sama," she said, knowing I meant everything in good intentions. She stepped up, and smiled shakily. "Lyserg-sama," she murmured, and they nodded to one another. She pressed the button, and they started dancing.

Tamao faired pretty well against him, better than I'd thought she would. She only lost by twenty points, and sat down with me again just as Anna shouted.

"What is going on in here?" We all looked up.

"DDR," Hao said simply. "What's it look like?"

"Who's winning?" she demanded. HoroHoro pointed to Lyserg. Anna walked over to the other pad. "Let's play," she growled hitting the button. Anna lost by more than Yoh had, but not as badly as Ren. Then Pirika stepped up. She lost too, and Lyserg was named the ultimate champion. Ren sat up, demanding a re-match. He still lost.

Anna made him play without looking at the screen and deliberately chose the hardest song in the disk. Lyserg was told the title, and he smirked. The music started, and he ran the program virtually flawlessly. He hit the doubles on the mark, and the one triple was timed perfectly, dipping and he hopped to hit it with his hand. Everyone was shocked. That was his favorite song.

Anna demanded to know how he had done that. "Virtually _perfect!_ And without looking!" Lyserg told her that he had learned that one a long time ago, and practiced it enough to remember. It was amusing.

Anna shut the game off, sore about having lost, and made everyone get busy. I made dinner, and by the time we all sat down to eat, she was over it.---


	2. Chapter 2

Japanese from this chapter:

Baka-- idiot

KISAMA-- you; it has a vulgar connotation, but it's 'you' nonetheless

* * *

****

2

TAMAO

The next morning started off like always, but after breakfast, Ryu and I left to go shopping. We went to Tokyo and hunted through the city all morning. Feeling hungry and a little dispirited at noon, we got some lunch. We talked about possibilities to give him, but everything just seemed too insignificant. So we walked around some more.

Finally, we decided to make him gifts. We saw a bakery and went in. Ryu bought chocolate, colorings, and molds to make special candies.

"That's a great idea, Ryu-sama," I told him as we walked down the street. "I wish I could think of something to make him."

Ryu wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Tamao. Something will show up." I smiled at him, glad we had each other's support.

A little while later, I spotted a fabric store. "Oh, Ryu-sama! Let's go in there!" He nodded, following me into the shop. I looked around, desperate to find something. Searching through patterns, I discovered a teddy bear packet. "What about this?" I asked Ryu.

"I think he'd like that. What fabric do you want?" We explored the fabrics, and I came up with a heart-covered one. Ryu smiled. "If he can't read 'love' from that, then he's hopeless." I purchased those, some stuffing, and buttons for the face. Then we got back on the bus and made our way home.

When we got back to the inn, the building was dark and quiet. Hao had cooked dinner, and there was some food waiting for us. While we ate, the grandfather clock in the den struck one. We looked at each other, surprised that it was so late. After eating, we slipped off to bed.

For the next few days we worked on Lyserg's presents. The night before his birthday, we showed each other the finished products.

Ryu had made hearts and other little shapes of the chocolate, in lots of different colors. They were adorable, and we each ate one, just to be sure they were good enough. I had never tasted better chocolate.

Ryu told me the bear was cute, with green eyes and a pink nose. I thanked him bashfully, and we wrapped the gifts.

The next morning, Ryu made Lyserg's birthday cake and made a note of what Lyserg wanted for dinner. The presents were set out, purposely taunting him. We had steak for dinner, something we only had when Lyserg or Chocolove, when he was there, were choosing dinner. After that, cake and ice cream were served. Everyone ate, chattering happily. Then it was time for presents.

We all gathered in the living room, Lyserg right in front of the pile of colorfully wrapped gifts. He took them, one by one, opening them excitedly. Ren and HoroHoro gave him some clothes, and he looked at them for a moment.

"Honestly," Ren sighed. "That cloak is, no offence intended, kind of tacky."

"Plaid is just out," HoroHoro said. Lyserg smiled and set them aside.

"Thank you," he said, reaching for Yoh and Anna's gift. He thanked them kindly, setting the CDs with the clothes. Hao and Pirika gave him some books, and he thanked them as well. Then he picked up Ryu's present.

Lyserg unwrapped the chocolates and looked at them for a moment, than smiled at him. "Thank you, Ryu," he murmured. Ryu smiled back, and I wondered if Lyserg would understand this time. He picked up mine and opened it. After staring for a second, he thanked me as well. He smiled around the circle and thanked everybody again. Everyone, I noticed, was waiting with baited breath.

"Well?" Hao asked impatiently. Lyserg blinked, as I realized that everyone else could tell how much Ryu and I liked Lyserg. Embarrassment would have set on my cheeks, but I was too eager to hear what Lyserg had to say.

"Well what?" Lyserg answered. Everyone fell over, except for Ryu and I, groaning loudly. "What?" Ryu and I had veins popping in our foreheads, coming to the conclusion that Lyserg was an idiot.

"You moron!" Pirika moaned.

"Baka!" Ren and HoroHoro shouted.

"What is the matter with you?" Hao demanded to know.

"Are you _blind?_" Anna shrieked.

"I mean, come _on!_ Even I would've noticed that one!" Yoh moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Lyserg asked, confused. My eye began to twitch, as did Ryu's.

"Tamao, I think I'm sick of this game. How about you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I don't think I can stand it a moment longer!" I ground through my teeth. We stood and took him by the arms.

"Huh?" Lyserg was still lost. We hauled him off to another room, prepared to give him an ultimatum. Pick now: Ryu, or Tamao?

"KISAMA!" we screeched in unison, dragging him into his bedroom.

"What?" Lyserg asked.

"IDIOT!" we screamed.

"What did I do?" he begged, tears in his eyes.

"FIGURE IT OUT!" I shouted.

"IT'S NOT THAT HARD!" Ryu added. Lyserg just stared at us. I was fighting a sudden urge to smack him up the head, knowing that that wouldn't help at all. We still had a tight hold on him, and Ryu let go. I pulled Lyserg closer to my face and glared at him.

"You're making us _both_ very angry!" I snapped before throwing him to the ground.---


	3. Chapter 3

hehe, stupid lyserg-chan... he's so dumb! it's like he can't see 'LOVE!' written all over himself that the other two are responding to! --chelsea

Japanese this chapter:

BAKA idiot (I already did this one, so why did I do it again?)

* * *

****

3

LYSERG

Tamao threw me to the ground. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"Oh, you want to know what you did?" Ryu asked. I nodded.

"Well, we can start with you being completely BLIND!" Tamao shouted.

"Then we can go to how stupid you seem when you're acting that blind!" Ryu cut in.

"Then there's how hot you are, es_pecially_ playing the goddam DDR!"

"Yeah!" Ryu agreed. "Moving around, _wiggling_ your hips; it's like you're torturing us on purpose!" Tamao nodded angrily.

"It's not fair!" she whined. I stared at them, wide eyed.

"Wha-?" I started.

"Ah!" they interrupted. "You no talk!"

"Lyserg, we're tired of this!" Tamao said. I was surprised not to hear "sama" after my name, but she was absolutely livid. "We've been trying to get your attention!"

"For months!"

"A year and a half!"

"I can't take any more!"

"Lyserg, Ryu and I are upset. Now you figure out how to fix it!"

"But-!" I tried again. I couldn't believe this.

"Lyserg, Tamao and I love you. You need to pick one of us before we give up on you." I blinked at them, unable to completely understand what was happening. Suddenly, Tamao was holding me by the collar.

"You've got one week, Lyserg. One…week!" she growled. This was so odd. I didn't know why she was so angry. Then her bright eyes closed tightly, and she pressed our lips together. Just as I relaxed, she moved away. "Think about it." Ryu then did as she had, giving me an equal sample to think about.

"Either choose…" Ryu said.

"…or lose!" Tamao finished, and they walked out of my bedroom. I blinked after them, having never seen this coming. _Tamao and Ryu both…like me?_

I didn't know what to say. Or do. The rest of the night I stayed in my room, pondering my choices. And I found it highly difficult. The next few days, I noticed changes in their behaviors. They were together even more than before, further confusing me, but they also did everything they could to openly flirt with me.

At long last, I came to a conclusion, difficultly so. I approached them as Tamao was sitting in Ryu's lap, leaned against his chest. They looked up at me.

"Yes, Lyserg-sama?" Tamao asked.

"Um…" I murmured, looking at the floor. "I've decided." They both perked up a little.

"Really?" Tamao asked. I nodded. "Who?"

I glanced around, and saw we were alone. "I've put in a lot of thought, and, well, I'm surprised."

"By what?" Tamao asked.

"I had thought that, um, _you_ two were working towards becoming a couple." They stared at me a moment, then looked at each other before putting their eyes back on me. "So I hadn't made a move. I've liked…both of you for awhile. But I didn't want to ruin something you already had. And then I didn't know which I would pick.

"Asking one of you, getting a no and turning to the other seemed a little bit lame. So, since you seemed to be so close to being 'together', I didn't even try to figure out who I'd go to."

"So, who have you picked, Lyserg?" Ryu asked.

"I want…both of you," I finally answered, staring at my hands. I looked up, meeting their eyes. "If that'll work." They looked at each other again, then back at me.

"Like…a threesome?" Ryu asked, making sure we were all on the same page. I nodded shortly. They read one another's eyes again, and Tamao smiled, standing up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gently kissed my cheek.

"It's okay with me," she said, her face turning the same bright color as her hair. "What about you, Ryu-sama?" He smiled.

"That's fine by me." Tamao sat back down, but this time _on_ his leg, rather than between them. She pulled me down to the other to sit with them.

"His lap is too big for one, anyway," she said. I laughed. The three of us sat there, unsure what to do next. None of us had ever been in a relationship before, let alone a three-way, and we were nervous. Finally, I leaned against Ryu, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Tamao curled up too. Ryu kissed each of our heads softly, and we all had smiles on our faces.

Before long, Anna began calling Ryu to start dinner. "It had better be ready in an hour!" she shouted as Ryu stood, forcing us to as well.

"Alright!" he called, before kissing our cheeks.

"Oh, don't leave," Tamao whined.

"I was getting comfy." Ryu merely smiled at our cries of protest.

"I can't disobey Anna, unless you want her to kill me. Dinner will be soon," he promised, walking away. Tamao and I sighed, then crawled back into the chair, and snuggled against each other. A long while later, Hao was smacking me.

"OW!" I shouted. "What's your problem?" Tamao and I sat up, scowling at him.

"I can't believe you," he said.

"What?"

"You picked her? What about bros before hoes, Lyserg? Bros before hoes!" Hao nearly shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You picked Tamao over Ryu!" he said. "That's hoes before bros, which doesn't work, and it's not gonna fly with any of the other guys, either!"

"Why do you guys care?"

"We've been watching this unfold for over a year! You think some of us don't have money down?" I stared at him.

"You guys were betting on us!" Tamao exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Hao said. "Even Anna was in on it. The girls and Ren were behind you, but Yoh and I thought it would be Ryu."

"Whatever," I muttered, standing. "What do you want?"

"Dinner's ready," Hao said sulkily. I held my hand out to Tamao, who took it and the three of us walked to the kitchen. "I just can't believe you."

"Hao," I said. "Shut up. I don't care how much money you morons put down, I'm not changing anything for you."

Hao sat down beside his girlfriend huffily. The others all looked at us as we sat down where Ryu could sit on Tamao's other side. Ren was on my left, and I glanced at him. "What?"

"Well, I know I said I thought it would be Tamao, but I was rooting for Ryu," he answered. My face started to turn red. This was getting annoying.

"Look, you guys don't know who I-"

"You obviously choose Tamao, which I totally respect," Yoh said, "but you didn't take that long to think about it. I feel you might not have given Ryu enough thought."

"Guys, I gave this _plenty_ of thought, honest," I said. I glanced at Ryu, who was trying not to snicker, then at Tamao, who was blushing madly. "Just because I came in with Tamao, doesn't mean I picked her over-" I paused as Ryu set food in front of me. "Thank you, Ryu-kun," I said.

He kissed my cheek saying, "You're welcome, Lyserg-chan," then went back to get some more food.

"-Ryu," I finished, pretending I hadn't stopped. Everyone was staring, open-mouthed and confused.

"But--" Hao choked. "You- Tamao- cuddle- I- AUGH!"

"Yeah, Tamao and I were sleeping in a chair together. So? If you'd come in half an hour sooner, we wouldn't have been. Big deal." Hao still didn't have a clue, though Yoh, of all people, seemed to be catching on. Ryu set food in front of Tamao, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Ryu-kun," she said.

He then kissed her cheek as well, saying, "You're welcome, Tamao-chan," both of them purposefully repeating Ryu and my short exchange.

"THREE-SOME!" HoroHoro screamed at the top of his lungs. Ren turned and smacked him.

"You are a BAKA!" he shouted.

"No, seriously, this means I won!" HoroHoro continued.

"No it doesn't!" Hao yelled.

"Yes it does!"

"No!" Pirika said. "You said he wouldn't be able to pick!"

"And he didn't!"

"Yes he did!" Anna shouted. "If he picked both, that's picking!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"IS!"

"Hey!" Yoh shouted over the two of them. "Let's all calm down! Technically, Lyserg did choose, but HoroHoro said he wouldn't pick _between_ them, which includes not picking either and picking both. So I think we ought to just give him the money."

"Wait a minute!" Ren said. "Lyserg never said that was true!" Eyes were again turned to me. I was trying not to laugh at their antics, which would have been absolutely hilarious if they hadn't been fighting about a bet put on me.

"Yes, Tamao, Ryu and I have decided to, rather than be a couple like you guys, become a…'trio', I suppose."

Everyone started digging in their pockets and forked it all over to HoroHoro, grumbling the entire time, as Ryu continued to serve dinner. When he sat down, everyone began eating, and the three of us looked at each other and smiled. A feeling of warmth and security began to wash over me, and I was happy, feeling that this would be safe, at least for awhile, and we would be there for each other for a long time to come.---


End file.
